


Blood Bound (Uri Duranki)

by Heyrrra



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Demon Deals, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Mention of carmilla karnstein and laura, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: It's not everyday you get to summon a demon.It's not everyday she gets bound to you by blood.She's probably snarky, but hey... she's good at History.Demon!Jennie and Human!Lisa
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	Blood Bound (Uri Duranki)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! SO... FAIR WARNING, THIS FIC HAS COMBINED ASPECTS OF RELIGION AND MYTH AND IF YOU ARE IN ANY WAY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BLASPHEMY (MINOR—FOR ME ANYWAYS) I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE AND YOU CAN JUST SKIP THIS ONE. 
> 
> I MIXED GREEK AND EGYPTIAN MYTHOLOGY AS WELL AS BIBLICAL INFO HERE. 
> 
> ENJOY :))))))

* * *

* * *

She'd been through worse, she thinks. It's not like she was in the middle of something important, no, hell she was minding her own fucking business in limbo. Trying to get herself a clean slate with the big old geezer who runs the place, because apparently she's not supposed to kill off useless mortals even if they're being such a pain in the ass. And what better way to get back to his good side than to ferry worthless souls over to Purgatory. 

But... There's really something else about ending up in someone else's small closet, face buried in an old Christmas tree with nothing else but the scent of mildew and old wood around that gets you to see just how boring it was to be doing menial jobs in Limbo. 

Yup, she'd been in places much worse. 

She pushes herself off the damn tree, patting away dust off of her immaculate Chanel turtleneck that she got in the shade of sky blue. Muttering curses in latin, because fuck that will fucking stain and there's only so much fabric conditioner in limbo to get her smelling like lavender again instead of mold. 

She hears frantic keyboard typing and similar curses in a language she thought she'd never hear again. 

_Oh great, she's back. Out of all the places…_

She flicks her finger and the door opens, quite squeakily. Not really the kind of entrance she was hoping for, but it'll have to do. 

"Hi." 

She's met with a stoic face and pretty hazel eyes behind glasses that's skewed. She'll be very honest, it's the first time someone hasn't squealed or screamed at her sudden appearance. 

"Aren't you scared?" Jennie asked in the human's language, it sounded a bit unpractised to her own ears but it'll have to do for now. She'll get used to it and the human doesn't seem fazed. Jennie's glad she hasn't forgotten how to speak it.

She finds it amusing how the human doesn't even flinch, merely casts her a lazy glance before she swivels back to typing on her goddamned computer. Of course it's slighting, to think she finds the computer more appealing to look at. 

"Chaeyoung doesn't get back till very late, you can wait inside her room. It's the one in front of mine." She mutters quickly. "She probably gave you the wrong instructions, she tends to do that a lot." 

"I don't think you understand, Im—" 

"If you don't mind I have a paper to finish." 

She swivels her chair, looking at Jennie with an unamused gaze. It takes Jennie a second to shake her head and laugh. 

_This human is amusing._

It's almost as if she's annoyed. 

"You don't look like a Bae, are you a Park? Chaeyoung has an... acquired taste for names."

She says without much emotion, taking her time to push the rim of her glasses with her fingers.

"A Bae?" She's not speaking a new age language now, is she?

"Yeah, she had Bae Suzy over a month ago… a Bae Irene was it? A couple of months back and the last one I remember was Park Sooyoung from the humanities department. So, are you a Bae or a Park?" 

Jennie's finite patience was running very thin, and that doesn't do well for mortals. Even if said mortal had very pretty eyes. 

"I'm a demon, you oaf." 

"I didn't know Chaeyoung was into roleplay." She deadpans, running her hands through her hair and ruffling her bangs before chuckling, "you don't look like one, where are the horns?" She tilts her head to the side, "and you don't have a tail either." 

"I'm a demon... Not some ancient Mesopotamian angler fish God who takes over universities in some obscure Styrian town in Austria. Plus we got rid of the horns eons ago, makes it harder to trick humans into submission and do you know how hard it is to walk into doors with that thing?" She points at the air somewhere behind her.

She gets a chuckle back and small shake of the head that gets lost into the same stoic expression that greeted her the moment she got out of the moldy closet seconds after. 

"You're awfully good at roleplaying. From what department are you? Philo? I have a very close friend who takes up Philosophy and History and she has the same eclectic tastes too, maybe you know her. She's Kang —" 

"Look, I don't have the whole of eternity to stand here and listen to you talk about humans I could care less about." Jennie flicks a finger in the air for emphasis, "You invited me over, now I have to stick with you until we meet the end of the contract." 

She regards Jennie with a raised eyebrow, the same look of subtle annoyance tugging on her lips before she lets out a long deep sigh. 

"Okay, okay...I get it. This is a prank." She stands up abruptly, stopping in front of Jennie with a small smile. 

It's a subtle tick to the temple, and Jennie knows she's close to having her eyes change to crimson. The heat was beginning to smother her from the inside. Sometimes she wishes her urges were a lot easier to contain, especially when the human grazes her arm with her own as she walks towards the door. 

"Alright Chaeng, you can come out now! Really funny, I've had some good laughs tonight." 

Jennie looks on with amusement as the smile on the human's face disappears into a slight snarl. 

"Chaeng? Hey! It isn't funny anymore."

"I don't think your Chaeng cares for pranks at this hour, human, but what does a demon know?" 

She marches back to where Jennie's standing, a bit rude not being offered a seat—she thinks. 

"This. Isn't. Funny." She stabs the air, poking into the space in front of Jennie's face. 

"I don't know about you but I'm beginning to enjoy it." 

She lets out a long sigh, plopping into the chair and looking up at Jennie who's staring right back at her. 

_When was the last time she had just as much fun as this? Ah, yes… Winter of 1698._

"Look, let me keep it straight and simple." 

"Oh God...not this demon thing again." 

Jennie laughs, almost letting loose her fangs before she regards the human with a smirk. "I don't think God cares for our affairs either, but here." She waves a black card in front of the human that takes it without much question. "Read it, and let me know. I have things to take care of in Limbo." 

"Daughter of Bastet, harvester of souls." The human reads aloud, squinting at the card and then back at her, "this doesn't tell me much." 

"My name's Jennie…" She tries hard to think of a different name but manages to remember her original name, something that always happens when she's back here. "Jennie Kim. You've managed to summon me and I'm here to grant your desires for a month." 

There's a glint of disbelief in her eyes and it's beginning to irk Jennie. 

"So… like… a genie? But ...darker?" She manages to sputter. 

"No." Jennie snaps, unwittingly giving the human full view of her long canines. 

"I don't recall ever doing a demon summoning ritual." She says matter of factly. 

"For the love of Lucifer. Here," Jennie walks over to poke her on the forehead. 

_"Yeah, I'll be working on hieroglyphics Lisa. Will you do the one for Sumerian?"_

_A deeper huskier voice comes through the phone speakers, Lisa pulling up tabs on Ancient Sumerian and figuring out how that works on Language development across the years at the same time._

_"Sure... think I've found a relative file here that I could use."_

_"Great, do you think this paper's feasible? With the deadline so close?"_

_Lisa doesn't fully hear the question, brain already intent on reading through the file she downloaded._

_"Yeah, yeah Jisoo … figured we can… you know how funny Sumerian sounds?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Listen to this; Ati Me Peta Babka, Usella Mituti Ikallu Baltuti…"_

_There's rustling on the other line, and another familiar voice Lisa barely picked up on, "That's real cool Lisa… look, I...I have to go. I uh, have some things to take care of. Good night!"_

_She barely had the time to respond with "dalko—" when the line got cut off._

Jennie's smiling at the confusion written all over her face and how it ends up getting her glasses to tip to one side and her nose to scrunch. 

"I was reading Sumerian, what does that have to do with—" 

"You were reciting an incantation; 

Gatekeeper, open your gate for me —you were talking to my boss who isn't too pleased given I've errands to do, souls to keep. Raise up the dead here, consuming the living… great way to call upon some deity from purgatory, you giant oaf." The insult doesn't do much for the human, choosing to glare incredulously at Jennie instead. 

"I don't see which part I called on a demon." 

"You said dalkhu, right after… that's _demon_ in Sumerian." 

"No. I was going to say dalkomhan kkum, not ...fuck. Jesus fucking Christ." 

"Yeah, that's going to be hard too… dude's omnipotent and omnipresent but I don't think they'll be willing to—" 

There's a collective silence that doesn't dwell good on Jennie. In fact it manages to get the hairs on her nape to stand and she figures for a demon, she doesn't have the best of luck. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She mutters under her breath, waving Jennie's black card along.

There's the obvious scent of blood in the air and small meticulous drops on the black card that the human has in her hands. 

"Fuck, indeed." Jennie mutters along. 

She stares up to look at Jennie with questioning eyes and a slight fear Jennie could smell that's beginning to brew inside her chest. _Cute_. 

"I don't bite." She manages to whisper, eyes glowing crimson at the scent of blood, "not on the first meeting anyway." She finishes off with a wink. Managing to get her eyes to go back to brown and her breathing to even out. 

The human scoffed, as if insulted. As if she was the one left standing in the middle of a room all this time, left suddenly unemployed, Chanel turtleneck stained with a layer of dust and closet grime, bound to some petty mortal till she dies only because she's stupid enough to get blood all over Jennie's contract. 

"Not to worry though, we have a whole mortal lifetime to get to know each other and maybe… you'd be interesting enough to warrant a bite." She cooed. 

"What lifetime? You said a month." 

"Well… you have your blood all over my contract, human. It means I'm yours till you die."

The look on the human's face changes from skepticism to dread in mere seconds that Jennie finds funny if it weren't for the fact she's the demon tied to the human in question. 

"It's a papercut!" 

"Should've been more careful." 

"Should've told me about that clause in the first place." She countered, 

_Feisty, oh goody._

"For the love of God…"

"I don't think they're amused with you calling on a demon. You're not exactly on their nice list right now." 

Jennie smiles at the human's groan and how she swivels back to type on the computer with a heavier hand. 

“I don’t really have the proper mindset to digest anything that’s happened tonight.” the human stops typing for a brief moment, stealing a glance from the mirror beside her. Eyebrows furrowed. 

“I don’t think anyone has had the proper mindset for this.” Jennie laughs, good naturedly of course, this wasn’t really her style. She has had too much of taking orders from measly mortals from ages ago to know she’ll be bored real soon. 

“You can take the bed if you’re tired. I figured…” There's a heavy sigh that punctuates the air around them before the human continues in a somber tone that does a pretty good job of covering the sarcasm, “all that travelling from Hell must’ve been too much for you.”

Jennie wasn’t expecting the human to be _this_ polite, she thinks she could’ve been polite minutes ago though. 

“Yeah, we get limbo jetlag too.” She singsongs, walking towards the human’s bed and plopping down against pillows that hit her with a subtle hint of lilies. “It’s like a brief perdition, in case you’re wondering by the way.” 

The human doesn’t stir, just proceeds to typing up whatever mundane matter she thinks is more important than learning about eternal damnation with a demon. 

_Yup, Jennie’s been through worse._

* * *

The human, she finds out, is clumsy. 

Which she often finds to be the case, regardless of how pretty they are. This human though, is clumsier than most and all the more when said human is invading her space so early in the morning. 

She wakes up to the humans face inches away from her own, breath warm. At some point in the evening she must’ve managed to pull herself away from the computer and ended up beside her. How inconvenient (amusing). 

“Good morning sunshine.” She gives the human a huge smile, canine and all. 

The human lets out a short shriek and pushes herself away a little too much. Ending up falling face first on the floor. Not only was she clumsy but she had very poor control over her moods in the morning. 

“Motherfucker!” 

“Why, you seem to have slept quite well?” Jennie sits up, watching her get up,

“I’m not in the mood to talk to you until I’ve had my coffee.” The human works her hands into the mess of her hair and tries to find some semblance of order with it. 

She pads towards the door and disappears a bit, leaving Jennie and her grin behind. “So much for getting along with the pesky mortal.” 

She thinks it’s interesting that the human believes the black pool of instant coffee and sugar was of any help, but she leaves it be. The silence between them grows heavier and she decides to hum out an old Egyptian lullaby to fill in the silence. Back in purgatory she has the cries of men to keep her company, here she has nothing but cutting glances from soft-looking hazel eyes behind glasses that look cute. Not that she’s complaining.

“I don’t think we discussed the details of our little predicament quite well last night, care for a more detailed run down? Now that you’ve had your fill of that filthy coffee, of course.” She asks after a while, tired of filling the silence on her own. 

The human regards her with a glare, obviously offended at the quip about her coffee. Not that Jennie cares in the least bit. 

“No, no we haven’t” She finally relents after taking the last sip, eyes trained on Jennie’s face the whole time. As if by studying her, she’d get much clearer answers. 

“Why don’t we start over again?” Jennie couldn’t help the mischief from leaking out into her voice. 

“Okay. Go on?”

“My name’s Jennie Kim as I’ve mentioned last night. I’m cursed to spend most of my eternity in the second level of Hell, granted that’s where my mother’s kingdom resides.”

The human has that look of curiosity that Jennie knows will only annoy her if she doesn’t let the mortal speak. 

“Questions? This early into my introduction?”

The human simply nods, unaffected by her theatrics, “mostly?”

“Ah yes, you have quite the observational skills. I say mostly for occasions such as these where an unassuming mortal makes the gullible mistake of summoning one and I get to be the lucky chosen one. Also because I’ve been spending most of my time lately in Limbo, the errands I’ve mentioned.” 

She nods once, as if to acknowledge the information given to her by a centuries old demon to be the definite answers to everything. “Where do I fit in, in all of this?” 

“You’re technically my owner, I follow you around and grant your heart’s desire. It’s that plain and simple. Of course, nothing’s ever set in black or white especially deals with the damned but there’s just too many rules I can’t recall at the moment. It’s been quite a while since I did all this nonsense and—where are you going?” 

The human doesn’t answer just proceeds to disappear out into the door, to which Jennie walks after.

She rummages through overhead cabinets for a bit, silently scooping up things inside that Jennie isn’t privy to. She watches in mild interest for a bit before the human comes and fills the mug she left on the counter with hot water and proceeds to stir. 

"Here." The human offers her the drink, and Jennie takes it without question. It's basic demon decency. 

Jennie stares at the peculiar drink in hand, she’s sure she’s seen it before. 

“It’s hot choco,” the human offers as an explanation, “Don’t worry it’s safe, and I figured you didn’t like coffee as much anyways.”

Jennie almost doubles over in laughter, “Oh, I’m not too worried about being poisoned, human. Oh dear, oh dear, we drink poisoned hemlock down below. Poison does nothing to our system. This smells heavenly though.” 

She takes a sip and almost purrs at the taste, she’s forgotten how the drink makes her feel and the added touch of marshmallows made it all the more captivating. 

“So, in my understanding I have complete dominion over you?” The human is still intent on watching her every move with a certain wariness. It’s getting pretty tiring if Jennie was asked. 

“Hm?” She takes a seat opposite the human on the kitchen counter, 

_What were they talking about again? Oh yes.. The damned contract._

The human simply regards her with a frown, as if that was enough to convey her mortal disappointment at her over the length of the kitchen counter. 

“Ah yes, the contract details. No, don’t fancy yourself above the damned. You’re merely a human. It’s not as easy as black or white as I’ve mentioned. Were you even listening? You wish, I grant. Of course if you ever decide to fly yourself over to Paris, wonderful city if I may say, then I go with you. How else would I be able to grant your wishes if I wasn’t there? I’m bound to you by blood —which as inconvenient as it may be, leaves us with no choice now, does it?” 

“I don’t really see the ‘no choice’ part in this. You just said I don’t have control over you.” The human has a habit of saying unnecessary stuff so matter-of-factly.

“Well it’s not really about control, Hell’s dominion cares very little about control and order.” She takes a quick sip and sighs, “Heaven thinks it's a running gag to have demons submitting to the whims of mortal men. Turns out men have very little regard over the consequences of their wishes so long as it benefits them, but I'm running off course already. We can talk about the dynamics of heaven and hell on a different day. Let’s just say if I don’t do as I’m bound to, it won't end well for the both of us. We still look at hierarchy very highly, and if I or you, of course, disobeys whatever is bound to by blood then Mephistopheles won’t be pleased.” She ends the statement with a snarl, Mephisto is to demons as God is to angels and they’re honestly the bane of everyone’s existence if she could voice that out. 

“So we die?” 

The human ceases to fascinate Jennie, it’s curious how she manages to just spew things out with no regard to any form of decorum at all. 

“No, that would be too kind.” She chuckles, “I simply cease to exist which is kind of vexing to think about, and eternal damnation for you.”

“Can’t I just wish myself free of all this?” She spreads her arms and Jennie thinks it’s rather cute that the human figures it can try and capture the essence of their situation in that gesture. As if to say it’s something finite, something tangible that she can fit in between the spaces of her hands. 

“Do you take the keepers of Hell and Heaven to be _that_ idiotic? Really?” Jennie couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “I just told you the rules to this are very complex and I’ve forgotten most of them. It’s hard to keep up with rules when you have an uncanny knack of wanting to go against them anyway.” 

Jennie finishes her hot choco that was no longer warm and shoots the human with a grin, “Don’t you have places to go? Things to learn at this hour?”

“So what now? I just go along with everything?” For a logical being she was being anything but at the moment, Jennie muses. 

“Yes, we do. I’ll tell you which works and doesn’t along the way.” 

“Okay then, I have class in an hour. You need new clothes too if you want to tag along.”

Jennie watches her leave and go back inside her room. She figures everything will be interesting from hereon.

* * *

The human obviously has no taste whatsoever. 

“Are you sure you don’t have anything Chanel tucked in anywhere inside that ghastly room of yours?”

Of course, she’ll say she doesn’t indulge in luxuries but Jennie thinks it’s rather daft of her to not take advantage of her wish-granting demon situation.

Jennie takes her time walking beside the human after what she figures was one of the more interesting lectures of the day about developmental psychology. Humans seem to have this growing want and need to understand the human psyche. Almost as if it’s an unquenchable thirst. How interesting.

The human turns out has a very lovely name; Lisa. Which doesn’t really matter as she always regards them as “humans.” She finds it a bit funny that it means; pledged to God in Hebrew, should have it changed to pledged to a demon.

This human in particular loves ignoring her. 

“Maybe not Chanel then, how about Gucci? Or Balenciaga? No?”

“I’m not really into all that.”

 _Ahh the human still speaks_ , 

Jennie smiles at this regarding her with what she hopes was a thoughtful looking glance. “I can do your shopping for you, we both know tha—”

“No.”

“What?” The human clearly does not know what she’s talking about.

“It’s just too much work.”

“Who said anything about work? I can snap Chanel clothes into existence now if you wish for it. Only I sense nothing of that from you. In fact I sense a craving for a decent meal. Let’s go back to that ungodly place you call home and I can fix you something. Want something French?”

She hears the human sigh and laughs at the way she ends up nodding along to whatever Jennie said. 

“A croissant?”

“No, you should learn to indulge yourself, human. We’re having a five course meal.” She retorts.

The human scoffs, “Of course, why don’t we go through the rest of the capital sins list while we’re at it?” 

“Have I told you I love your sense of sarcasm?”

This brings a small smile to the human’s lips, “I don’t think you’ve ever graced me with that thought, Jennie.”

Jennie laughs, the human is certainly very amusing.

* * *

The human turns out, rarely shows emotion, and she finds this rather amusing. 

"Are you sure?" Jennie drawled out the question, watching the human take even breaths and calmly nodding along. "I don't think it's wise to throw murder out of the window. It's a very viable option at the moment." She tries to keep the growl inside from leaking. 

"They're not worth it." 

"The 'they' in question managed to break your glasses." 

She'd been with the human for a couple of days now, and not once has she seen her break out of her character, of course not counting being told you have a demon slave for the whole of your mundanity. 

"It was an accident Jennie, what part of it being something they didn't want to happen do you not get?" She turns to look at Jennie who's lying on her bed with an exasperated sigh. 

"It's not a question of; if they wanted to or not. It's more of what you felt at that time. I could smell your frustration and anger. You reek of it." Jennie steals a glance and manages to catch her ears turning red. The human sighs before deciding to ignore her existence. "You still do."

"Let it go." 

There's a hint of irritation in her voice, sending a ripple of heat down Jennie's back that she shudders to. 

_“You have interesting professors,” Jennie manages to whisper into the human’s ear that was turning into a shade of red. “But very dumb too. How have they not managed to realize I’m not supposed to be part of your class?”_

_“Because Jennie, they don’t really mind having people walk in and sit in through class.” The human seems exasperated and it’s not even lunch yet,_

_“Oh,”_

_“I think they like having new faces around.” She manages to add in._

_“Of course, they have a pretty face to look at when they’re bored.”_

_“Are you always this charming?”_

_The human gives her a smile before rolling her eyes, a habit she seemed to have picked up from Jennie._

_“Pride is looked up to in Hell, of course.”_

_The human simply laughs, it would have made for a nice morning for Jennie given that the human has a pretty looking smile that reminds her of sunrises if not for the rowdy buffoons who insist on parading their idiocracy in the University hallway._

_“Hey, watch it!” A man with annoying looking features, with an equally annoying voice screamed against the human as they bumped harshly into each other._

_Losing her footing and falling on top of Jennie, she mutters a quick apology. To whom, Jennie wasn’t sure but it better not be at those numb nuts. The human's struggling to regain her balance and Jennie places her hands out of instinct on the human’s waist in an effort to steady her._

_“Are you okay?” There’s an overall bad taste she’s getting at the back of her mouth, draped with something that feels inexplicably hot that it almost reminds her of Hell._

_She doesn’t get an answer back, sees that there’s something amiss and only realizes that the human’s glasses were missing when they both hear something crack and a filthy looking human mutter “Shit!”_

_“Isn’t that your—” Jennie gets cut off when the human tries pushing herself off of her and it’s only then that the heat she feels all around becomes inexplicably heavy. She pulls the human closer out of a need to make sure she’s fine, because contrary to popular belief demons aren’t all vile. (and she’s grown fond of the human, and what about it?)_

_“Can we go home?” The human, Jennie realizes, has a very soft voice._

_“Here,” Jennie gently guides her, holding on to her elbow so it’s easier for her to get up, and she follows suit. It’s here that she sees there are tears in the human's eyes._

_“Wait here, I’ll be back.” She snarls through clenched teeth, trying to keep in the growl that’s threatening to break free._

_She feels warm hands pulling her back._

_“Don’t do anything stupid,” Jennie doesn't understand how the human manages to look so calm when she was on the verge of tears a while ago._

_"I'm not, I'm just going to teach them a lesson." The hiss doesn't go unnoticed._

_"Your eyes… they're turning crimson."_

_"You shouldn't worry about the color of my eyes, human, now let go."_

_She hears the human sigh and loosen her hold on her wrist, “Can we just please go back to my dorm?”_

_Jennie will never understand why the human chooses to let the idiots go, it’s not like the world will miss them anyway,_

_“Are you sure?” Her words come out harsher than she intended, “Do you not care about what they did to you?”_

_“It’s just a silly accident.”_

_She relents, if the human doesn’t want to then she’ll just have to let it be. What a waste though._

_“As you wish.”_

_She gets a small smile in return that somehow takes away the heat she feels in the air._

"It's amusing to see how little you understand of human emotions, and how even more so at trying to show it." Jennie teases, she can feel the human prickling in annoyance. Can almost feel her on the verge of lashing out, but chuckles at how quickly it fades away. "Or maybe you're very good at hiding it." 

"I order you to shut up." 

"Getting very comfortable at ordering me around? I have free will, that doesn't apply to me _, master."_

The human walks over and drops on the bed beside her, the dip on the mattress forcing Jennie to squeak a little. 

"Scoot over. I'm tired." 

Jennie's space gets filled with the scent of lilies and it drowns out whatever emotion the human was feeling. 

"I don't get how you could be under my bidding when I can't even get you to shut up." There's no trace of anything negative in her words, just a genuine curiosity that gets Jennie to laugh. 

"You don't really want me to shut up is why." 

The human turns away, her voice almost a whisper. "Can I get a massage instead?" 

Jennie pushes herself off of her side of the bed, staring down at the human's curled up body. "Where do you want the massage?" Jennie whispers against her ear, watching in amusement at the way the human's breath hitches.

"My back." 

Jennie carefully runs her hands inside the human's shirt, pulling the fabric up to reveal skin, tracing lines down the dip of the human's back, putting pressure against taut muscles and soft skin. Running little circles that make her pool most of the bed covers in one hand and the other to dig into the pillows as she hides her face from Jennie. 

"Like this?" Her voice comes out deeper and she could feel her eyes changing color the second time around as the heat continues to grow inside her. Swirling until it breaks out and she's digging nails into the human's skin. 

"Mmmm" The answer comes out in a low moan, the sound tugs at something primal inside and she feels her canines digging into her bottom lip. 

Jennie adds a bit more pressure, running circles against her shoulders. She gets a different feeling from the human that diffuses into the air around her, something about it smells heavier, more pronounced that gets her leaning closer. The scent of lilies seemed to have overwhelmed the room, she leaned in even closer wanting to sink her teeth against her neck. The human reaches out. Clumsily holding on to her left hand, the action making her stop. 

"I ...uh… that's... that's enough." 

Jennie pulls away in a slight daze, trying to control the crimson that's leaking into her eyes and getting it back to the dark brown it originally was. 

"I've had a rough day, I'll… I'll go ahead and sleep. Thank you for the massage Jennie." 

There's a different kind of heaviness in the air and Jennie almost flinches at the bitter aftertaste it left. The human doesn't turn to face her like she does the past two days. Doesn't even give her the privilege of saying goodnight tonight either that sends her into a foul mood. 

She grunts a response and turns the other way, facing the wall and tries to think about other trivial mundane things to get her head off the lingering heaviness in the air. 

"You should take care of that." She mumbles.

For a minute she thinks the human has succumbed to sleep. "What?" 

"Whatever you're feeling, it's smothering me." 

"What? My exhaustion?" There's a slight pull to her voice, almost as if it'd snap the more Jennie pushed. Jennie could care less tonight. "I'm tired Jennie, you should get some sleep. It's nothing but my exhaustion...just...just don't mind it." 

"Whatever." 

"Goodnight." 

Jennie doesn't say anything back, opting to listen to the human's breathing and the subtle rise and fall of her chest. It's only when it's soft, does she go sleep. 

* * *

The human likes cats. 

Jennie has noted she stops to pet one every time they meet one on the way to her classes. She even has names for them all; Leo, Luca, Lily and Louis. 

Jennie looks on as she drops to her knees to pat and run her hands against the cat's fur; the one she fondly calls Leo. This brings out a different side to her that makes Jenne tilt her head in wonder. 

"He likes you." Her voice cuts through eons of practiced disregard. 

Jennie looks down at the cat who's rubbing against her legs and purring. 

"He likes the attention of my mother." She answers back, catching the curious looks from the human in time. "My mother Bastet." 

She gets nothing but a quirked eyebrow and a look that makes her want to roll her eyes at the gullibility of the human. 

"Bastet. The Egyptian goddess of fertility… childbirth? Cats, dear human… she was the goddess of cats." 

The look of realization on the human's face made Jennie laugh, and most of the students around them turned around and glanced at what's happening and the utter look of disappointment upon realization there was nothing out of the ordinary and that they were just two women engrossed with cats afterwards made her laugh some more.

"I don't think Leo wants any attention from an ancient God." She mutters, and Jennie knows she's a little upset. It's the subtle way her voice hitches. She scoops up the cat and resumes walking, not bothering to give Jennie a glance. 

"Of course he does. He's lived seven lives, just two more and he'll be taken to my mother's kingdom." 

The human kept silent, running her hands again and again gently on the fur. 

"He'll be taken care of like the prince that he is. You worry too much."

"Stop reading my mind." She snaps, stopping briefly to glare at her. 

"I'm not. You're just very easy to read, human." 

Of course Jennie's lying, she likes to lie and misses the way it makes her feel in control. Even if for a brief time, but she'll never admit to that. 

Jennie gets a shrug in response and a quiet, "I have a name, you should use it sometimes." 

"He loves you back as equally, no need to be jealous." Jennie starts, smiling briefly at the way it makes the human stop and glance back at her with a sheepish look. 

"Jealous? You didn't even pet him!" She mutters under her breath, Jennie laughs back in return. 

* * *

The human has a weird taste in movies. 

It’s not at all disturbing, she just happens to like cartoons from Disney and if they weren’t watching that she shifts from science fiction to action to comedy, basically just anything under the sun and it irks Jennie a bit that she seems to be a bit unpredictable. 

“No, we’re not watching Mulan, do you know how many of those Chinese traditions and history they managed to butcher? I don't have time to sit around here with you watching all that.”

The human simply grins and pats the empty side of the bed next to her. 

“Come on, we’re watching something else.”

“It better be good.” 

“I think you’ll like this one.”

Jennie can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the bold statement. She feels the lightness in the air and the playful glint in the human’s eyes and who was she to turn down such a generous offer? 

It doesn’t take long for Jennie to whine, “You call this a movie about Egyptian Gods? Osiris was already killed by Set before he even birthed Horus with Isis!” 

The human is looking at her with a softer expression, chuckling every now and then whenever she’d burst out calling the movie scenes a fallacy. 

“It’s just a movie Jennie,” Jennie’s too engrossed watching that she barely even notices the softness in the human’s voice. “You make it seem like they’re committing a blasphemy.” 

The human scoots closer, brushing their shoulders accidentally. It’s not much but Jennie could feel the slight dip in the air around them. It isn’t the usual heaviness she has come to associate whenever the human was stressed, frustrated or even during the rare times she was mad. The only time she can recall feeling this was when she went to pet cats along the way. 

Jennie is suddenly aware of every little thing the human was doing, her breaths getting slower and more even, the cute way she’d turn a bit to catch Jennie’s reaction and the cuter way she’d look away once she finds out she’s caught looking. For once Jennie doesn’t really mind her invading her personal space. 

“You’re not even watching anymore.” The human pouts and for some weird way it makes Jennie smile, her chest feeling funny. 

“I refuse to watch this fight, do you know how Horus defeated Set?” 

The human turns away from the screen to look at her, and Jennie notices just how lovely the browns of her eyes were. Not that that’s something worth mentioning, Jennie just thinks that credit should be given where credit is due. 

“No, but you can humor me.” The human was looking at her with a look of fascination, Jennie almost mistook it for awe.

“Well, Egypt has three major Gods Ra, the Sun god; Thoth the one who presides over wisdom and Shu god of air. Both Thoth and Shu agreed Horus to be the rightful heir and pharaoh whereas his good ole grandfather agreed his uncle Set should keep the throne given he was stronger.” 

The human turned to look at her, shifting her focus to Jennie and nodding to motion her to continue. 

“So they decide on a couple of tests to see who’s stronger. Bunch of idiots but then they’re Gods, they don't appreciate these types of constructive criticism. Anyways, the first test was to become hippos and to see who could keep their breaths longer under the Nile. A bit childish, but aren’t all Gods? I think the Greek ones beat them in this department but—”

“Jen…” The human’s chuckles manage to get her feeling all warm.

“Right, so uh, they both go down and Isis wants Horus to win so she shoots this weird golden harpoon and it misses... hitting Horus instead, cause she has a lousy aim for a goddess. Not my words by the way, but my mother's. So she tries again and this time hits Set successfully, but he pleads to her as a brother and she gives in. See how stupid they are? So Horus emerges from the water all mad at his mom and whoosh, cuts Isis heads off.”

“He what?!”

“Don’t worry, Thoth saves the day by catching the head and putting it back on.”

The human stays silent, watching her with the same interest mirrored in her eyes from before.

“The second one happens out of well, I’ll have you judge. Ancient Egypt doesn’t care for genders, anyone can love anyone freely unlike the lot of mortals nowadays who insist on labels. We have the newer religions to blame for. So Set seduces his nephew, they take it to a fancy ancient Egyptian bed and in the heat of the moment, Horus manages to catch Set's semen in time.” 

The human choked, and Jennie wasn’t sure if it was from a suppressed laugh or from being mortified. 

“Yes, Horus was quite the genius. He throws them to the river the day after and he proceeds to catch his own semen and throws it on lettuce which Set absolutely loves. I don’t think you’d see lettuce in the same light right after this. Of course, Set calls on the tribunal and declares he’s stronger because well, he’s what you would call a “top” these days.”

“Oh God.” 

“Yes, I think God was amused at that time.”

“No, that’s not what I meant but… sure go on.”

“So Horus tells them otherwise and they settle on calling out to the seeds. Set’s calls out from the Nile and Horus from inside of Set. They were, what you would call, _proud._ Not wanting to emerge from Set’s ear but from his forehead, giving birth to a giant solar disk that Thoth takes and uses for his crown. I'm sure you remember how Thoth looks from your History class." 

"I don't really want to recall at the moment." The human grimaces, "the third?" 

"Well it's not exactly the last, but this one's a bit boring. They decide on a race of stone ships and of course Set's boat sinks whereas Horus craftily makes one out of wood and makes it look like stone. He's pretty ingenious. Set goes on a rampage cause he has anger issues and manages to destroy Horus' ship revealing to everyone that he cheated. This petty battle goes on for 80 long years. My mother got tired of it halfway through too. So they bring this matter to Osiris, and of course he chooses his son over his murderer." 

Jennie finishes nonchalantly, smiling at the human who looks torn between looking amazed at the information dump or weirded out. 

"Yeah, I think watching this movie was a mistake." She laughs, getting Jennie to laugh along with her. 

"Yeah, maybe you should stay away from historical movies." 

"But this is just Egyptian mythology." The human chides. 

"That's what they want you to think." 

The human ponders a bit, "I should know better right? I have a demon." 

Jennie misses the warmth that gets lost the moment the human pulls away to tuck her laptop back into her bag. 

"Don't you feel tired?" 

She looks back at Jennie with a frown, "I, I do. Why?"

"You should get some sleep." Jennie pats the space on the bed that's empty but still relatively warm. "I'll wake you up when something happens." 

"If it's anything close to Horus and Set's fight, please don't. I'd rather sleep through it." 

They both laugh it off, the human snuggling into her side of the bed and Jennie staring at the chipped ceiling. The warmth falls over Jennie like an embrace and in a couple of minutes finds herself falling asleep. She feels the human stir in the middle of the night, and Jennie wakes up to the human snuggling beside her, breath warm against her ear and the human’s arms around her waist. 

The demon simply smiles it off and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Jennie finds out that the human is really bad at History

"You do know you're answering that all wrong, don't you?" 

Jennie thought she'd be content at just watching the human work that night. Typing on her computer reminiscent of the first time they've met but watching her butcher her history paper wasn't sitting well. 

"You managed to mix up the Han and Tang dynasty and no, it's not Qin Shi Tang, it's Qin Shi Huangdi." She rests her chin on the human's shoulder, whispering into her ear.

The human pulls away a bit, a little surprised at the close proximity of their faces. Jennie doesn't really care for boundaries today.

"What do you mean?" 

"You have the order of the Dynasties wrong, you could've fixed that with Google but I'm a much better resource so I'll say it out loud and you go correct it." 

Jennie stays on the human's shoulder because it's warm and honestly better than the bed right now. It would've been better if the human wasn't so stiff, she also managed to make the air around Jennie a bit more stifling. 

"Would you relax?" 

"I am?" 

Jennie snorts and proceeds to whisper the dynasties in order, "Xia, Shang, Zhou, Qin, Han, Sui, Tang, Sung, Yuan, Min and Qing." 

The human fumbles, making more typos than usual that manages to get Jennie's attention. 

"You typed that wrong again, it's Min and then Qing." 

She pulls away, opting to run little circles on the human's back to try and help her relax instead.

"The Chinese created their first ever form of currency during the Qin dynasty, your Disney movie, Mulan was believed to have been written around the Sui dynasty and the Silk road was opened to the West way back in the Han dynasty." 

The human stopped typing, swiveling her chair so that they're face to face. She manages to give her a smile before she tilts her head in that usual manner whenever she's curious. 

"How do you know all this? Weren't you spending most of your time in Hell?" 

She leans closer, poking Jennie on the cheeks playfully. It's… a little out of character Jennie admits, taking her off guard. 

"I was serving a Chinese scholar that time and I read his archives whenever he was asleep. It was a really good way to spend time back then." 

"Were you around Ancient Greece?" 

"Yes, I watched time take Plato, also knew how Sappho really died but is bound by another promise to not tell." 

"When was the last time you were here?" The human was playing with her left thumb, the whisper barely audible if not for her acute sense of hearing. 

"Winter of 1698, in Styria. Watched Carmilla fall for Laura and end up dead just because the humans around them thought Carmilla's love was impure." 

"Isn't she—" 

"Written off as a vampire in that novella? Yes. Except she was anything but. Just a woman of nobility taken away at a young age by a man who cannot accept her choosing another woman over him. And they have her painted as someone unnatural and carnal. As if she forced her way to Laura's heart." 

Jennie likes how the human has subconsciously reached out to draw circles on the back of her hand. Her fingers were soft and gentle and if it weren't for the control she has managed to master all these years, the crimson in her eyes would've leaked out by now. 

"And was she, you know, before she di—?" 

"Hm? Oh...no. Not in that way. I was bound to a noble from a different family and the Karnstein's were good friends of theirs so I made sure none of what you thought happened. I couldn't prevent her death though, that was to go against the rule of nature and Thanatos was already expecting her." 

The human stopped briefly, only for a fraction of a second to lick her bottom lip before she sighed. 

"And what of Laura?"

"She went on to continue the life of a noble, every move under the watchful gaze of her father who insisted she marries and to which she denied." 

Jennie subtly tilts her head to mirror the human, who was still unaware of the way she's playing with the demon's hand. 

"Of course, I wouldn't leave out the part where Carmilla asked to be damned. The moment she faced Mephisto, she was too … vengeful, spiteful even, to say no to what he was offering. Clearly she sees immortality far better." 

"I don't understand, did she turn into a demon?" 

"Made into one by her mundane circumstances, yes." 

The human looks at her, trying to find a different answer in Jennie's eyes for her next question. 

"And you? Were you made into one?" 

Jennie sighs, covering the slip up with a light chuckle. 

"I was...not a human in my original life. I was a cat. And as all cats do, we go home to our mother Bastet when we've lived our nine lives. If you were lucky, she allows you to relive your last life as a human and I did." 

Jennie stops to take in the human's expression. For centuries she had seen nothing but various forms of pity in their eyes when she admits it but the human is smiling. As if she cares for her, as if she understands and Jennie doubts she does, but the warmth from the human's eyes and hands say otherwise so maybe… for the first time, Jennie's instinct is wrong. 

"Don't think I died in the same harsh way Carmilla did. I didn't. I died because the fates have decided I've outlived my thread, and so there is nothing else to do, nowhere else to go but to cut it and I went home to my mother who was kind enough to give me the liberty to choose between passing over or to continue to live as I am." 

The air around them shifted, something about it felt familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"There's more to being a demon, and no I don't hate it." 

"I didn't say anything Jennie." 

"You were about to." 

The human merely chuckles, "I wasn't, stop being defensive." The human reaches out to tuck a stray hair, grazing Jennie's cheeks along the way to hide it behind her ear. "You make for a good demon, maybe not your conventional good but you're doing fine." 

Jennie stiffens, it's not everyday she gets told she's good. It feels foreign but in a nice way. 

"Of course, you need me to stay alive and unscratched human. You can barely do it yourself." 

The human pulls away, laughing and Jennie can't help but smile back.

* * *

The filthy human's face crumpled in pain, and Jennie could hear the satisfying crack of her knuckles against his cheek and eye. 

"Jen?!" 

The human is clearly distressed and Jennie knows she should stop soon but the way he looked at the human and the way his countenance reeked of unsaid carnal desires was more than enough reason to knee him in the groin.

"Jen, you should stop." 

"I don't think now is the time to talk to me human." She mutters between clenched teeth. 

"Fuck, then I'd wish for you to stop." 

The intensity in her desire was too much for Jennie to ignore so she lowers her hand, unclenching her fist. 

"Never, in the name of Nyx, come between my affairs like that again." It comes out gruff, as she tries to keep the unnatural growl from escaping but it leaks out either way, "you might think it was just some silly catcall. Having him call you beautiful but I can sense how disgusting and icky his whole existence was spewing. I can taste it at the back of my throat. The way he looked at you. He deserves more!" 

She hears the human sigh, "I'm not mad." 

"I could care less if you were." Jennie muttered.

"I just think…" she takes Jennie's hands in her own, "you've done enough and you're hurting yourself. Your hands need ice." 

Jennie doesn't say anything in return, the rage inside her still brewing. 

"They don't need anything." 

"You're stubborn." 

"And you're stupid!" 

"Let's go home. I'll take care of these." 

Jennie knows she has no other choice but to obey, even if every fiber in her body was screaming to do more than just punching.

* * *

They were at the kitchen, the human insists on cooking something for the both of them, something about it being thanks for the help she'd given over that one history class, but Jennie knows better.

"Here, have some waffles." She slides two on her plate, topped off with an awkward silence between them. "Would you like strawberries on those?" The human gestures on the flat brown cakes she insists as dinner. 

"Yes." 

A huge grin breaks free and she's shoveling cut up strawberries on her plate and watching her add in maple syrup right after. 

The human sits beside her with an ice pack in hand, "give me your hand." 

Jennie offers her left hand, it was red and starting to throb. The cold relief of the ice was a warm welcome.

"He deserves that black eye." Jennie blurts out, it's not like it's a big deal. 

"Ye..yeah, I guess. You didn't have to beat him so much." The human was smiling, and there's a different kind of warmth that's piling up inside Jennie. 

"You know I'd kill for you, right?" The admission comes out rather uninvited, but Jennie smiles at the realization it wasn't unwelcome at all. 

"Can we not have you running around murdering people on my behalf?" 

"You do understand demons have no remorse, or should I be worried you have a different understanding of demons in mind?" She meant to have it come out as a joke but the small smile from the human was making her feel a little dazed.

"Can you shut up for once and eat up?" 

Jennie does what she's told, enjoying the taste of fluffy brown baked batter and strawberries. Of course, she won't voice out the way she's enjoying how she has the human's attention on her either. 

"It's delicious." She says a little too enthusiastically than planned. The human nods in appreciation. Most of her thanks in her eyes when she leans over to pat Jennie on the head. 

She does the opposite of what she hopes to do, which was embarrassing to say the least. A demon purring against an innocent head pat.

"Did you just…" 

"No." 

"But I heard …" 

"You heard wrong. Less talking and more of these brown batter cakes, human." 

* * *

She had a day to herself, the human thought it would be best if she spent one to herself around the city. It's been quite some time since she'd been back here and a lot has changed, so she agrees. Not after a little banter of course.

"I'm back!" She calls out, and gets nothing in return. _Odd. Wasn't the human planning on staying all day to finish a paper?_

It trickles in the air around her and manages to get her blood boiling. The scent isn't too strong, dampened by the growing lilies but it was there. A hint of rose that's pulling at Jennie's crimson eyes. Much to her dismay (the human's) she barges into the living room and an almost guttural sound manages to escape her lips. 

"Hey! You're back so soon?" The human had a smile on her face but a fixed confused expression on her eyes. 

"Who?" 

Jennie doesn't miss the blonde hair that's mixing with dark brown and the arm that's wrapped around her human. 

"Oh Rosie, you've been away for a while. This is Jen—" 

A deep growl cuts her off short, "Take your hands off of my human." 

"Wait what?" 

"I didn't know you had yourself a girlfriend?" 

They managed to blurt out in unison, managed to move away from each other in time and a huge smile plastered on the blonde's face. 

"I think you misunderstood stuff...uhmm Jen…"

"Jennie." Her human was quick to add. 

"Yes, uhm Jennie. I'm Park Chaeyoung, Lisa's best friend and otherwise mostly away roommate. Nice to meet you." 

There's a shift in the air, and Jennie can't pinpoint the scent of roses overwhelmed with lilies and that weird look her human was smiling her way. 

"You're _the_ Park Chaeyoung? The one with the affinities for Bae's and Park's?" Jennie asks slowly, weighting the look from both humans in the room and trying to assess if they were telling the truth. 

"Uh...I have no idea what Lisa's been telling you but that's honestly not so far from the truth." 

She takes another cautionary step back, Jennie thinks it's rather funny that such a tall human was scared of someone so small. 

Jennie shoots her human a raised brow and she manages to understand the unvoiced question between them. 

"Uh...yeah, I mean didn't you have that Bae Suzy and Bae Irene...and uh a Park Sooyoung too?"

The blonde haired laughs out loud, nodding, "You always seem to forget Park Chanyeol too but yes… only I happen to find myself enamored with Kims too." 

The sudden mention of the name has her human turning red and it makes for such an interesting contrast between the two friends that Jennie finds herself calming down. 

"Kim? What do you mean Kim?" Her human's voice has that slight hitch that the blonde haired manages to not notice. 

"Yeah, I uh… " 

"Yaaaah! Park Chaeyoung!" 

"Woah, what did I do wrong?" 

"I don't think she means me, Lisa." Jennie smiles at the way her human's jaw drops in surprise. 

"You called me by my name." Her usual laid back expression breaks out into a wide grin that Jennie gravitates to.

"Yeah, yeah I did." 

"Uh, should I leave you two alone?" 

Jennie picks up a slight Australian accent that makes her laugh, "you should run back to Kim Jisoo, yeah." 

"Kim Jisoo? _The_ Kim Jisoo? The one you've been getting into arguments with the past three semesters?" 

"Yeah, uh… would you look at the time… Imma have to go. We uh, we have a lit project we need to work on and —" 

"Just go blondie." Jennie motions for the door which she runs for before her human manages to ask anything else. 

"Your human?" 

There's the same smile from before and Jennie can't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes, mine. Bound to me by blood, written in the stones of Dis. You're mine and I'm yours." The silent crept of crimson goes unnoticed. 

"That sounds like a wedding vow," she chuckles before wrapping her arms around Jennie's waist. "you know… I'll probably get used to this lifetime contract of yours." 

"You are an absolute dumbass, and I think I miss the stoic you." Jennie whispers. 

"Nah, I'd like to think otherwise. You have very pretty eyes Jen-Jen." 

The nickname slips out and it makes Jennie feel warm all over. Not the usual kind she gets out of Limbo but the good kind. The kind she remembers from when she was last here. She pulls her by the collar and kisses her hard. Enough to get them both dizzy right after. And another, a bit softer. Jennie takes her time. She has years before she has to worry about anything anyways. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **THE PART ABOUT CARMILLA IS MY OWN INTERPRETATION OF THE NOVELLA; THE EGYPTIAN MYTHOLOGY PART THOUGH (HORUS AND SET) IS NOT MADE UP BY ME (YUP, ANCIENT EGYPT REALLY HAD THAT LORE)**
> 
> **also let's waltz like it's 1698 TT_TT**
> 
> JUST WANTED TO PUT THAT DISCLAIMER, IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT I MAY HAVE CONFUSED PEOPLE.
> 
> ANYWAYS, HOPE EVERYONE'S DOING WELL :)
> 
> It's been a while and just wanna wish everyone an amazing week ahead! I had real fun working on this, and just generally thinking of ways to mix things up with lore and demon Jennie? Such a fun concept to play around with. Thank you for reading *bows* Stay safe everyone. 
> 
> Hoping to hear some feedback :D  
> (title is in Sumerian)


End file.
